


Setting Priorities

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, s8 fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: After the loss of Allura, the Paladins were devastated.But the universe doesn't stop just because they needed to mourn, and time passes as it always does. Life moves on, and people grow closer and closer.Keith is visiting with Shiro when the first signs of anything out of the ordinary hit.





	Setting Priorities

There was a certain sort of calmness in the mornings that neither man had ever really adjusted to, even years after the fact. Always, they had that little bit of time together to wake up in each other’s arms, amble towards the kitchen they shared, and make breakfast with almost no chance of interruption.

It was nice. Keith had grown to like that, knowing that while the rest of their day was never guaranteed to be such, between himself being the leader of the Blades and Shiro’s position as Admiral on the Atlas, both doing diplomatic dances and sometimes parting ways for weeks at a time.

Just that small bit of calm to start the day was all he needed, giving Shiro a small smile as he set about making them breakfast. Scrambled eggs, ham, and toast. Both former Paladins had grown somewhat soft in the years of peace that followed the final battle with Honerva, following the loss of their friend and fellow Paladin Allura. They didn’t completely slack off -- they were both busy men, after all -- but neither sported the rock hard ab look any longer, their bodies softening slightly as they grew older together.

Shiro wasn’t one to actually cook -- given he was rather bad at it, prosthetic floating arm or no, so while Keith took care of the food, he took care of their drinks, getting the coffee machine working while he poured the two of them some juice to go with the rest of their meal.

“Apple or orange?”

“Mm, apple.”

The exchange was short, but passed on what they needed to know. One container of juice was pulled from the fridge, pouring each of them a glass before being put back where it belonged. Moving past where Keith stood, Shiro stopped long enough to press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck before sitting himself down, giving Keith the room he so needed to move around and get their food on the plates. Years of working together had ensured that they knew how to work together, both in and out of battle, and this was one of those ways.

Food cooked and plated, Keith carefully set one plate in front of Shiro before sitting himself across the small table with his own plate, careful not to knock over his apple juice, picking up his fork and digging in.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair, the sounds of the Atlas providing her own sort of quiet music, letting them know that yes, they were still traveling, they were still in space, and if Keith thought about it hard enough, he would even be able to feel the slight vibrations that were given off by the ship’s movement among the stars.

In that moment, though, all he wanted to focus on was his breakfast, and his Shiro -- something easily accomplished until there was a chiming coming from the intercom. “Captain, there’s an incoming transmission from Admiral Muñoz. Priority Alpha.”

Grey eyes met indigo across the table as both men stood, leaving remains behind as they cleaned their faces, with Shiro moving to grab his uniform jacket in response to Curtis’s voice. “Patch him through to my quarters, Lt. Andros.” He didn’t even wait to see if Keith was following or not as he moved from the kitchen to the main area of his quarters, crossing quickly to sit behind the desk, fingers tapping away at the built in console to the side.

“Understood. Andros out.”

The intercom cut off as the console began to flash red, the Galaxy Garrison insignia in black overlaying it as he adjusted his jacket, quickly running his fingers through his hair to try and make it look somewhat neat. “Authorization code Shirogane Alpha Tango Zero Zero Two.”

Quietly, Keith moved to stand behind and to the side of Shiro -- clad still in his pajamas as Shiro himself mostly was aside from the jacket thrown over everything, keeping himself just out of view of the screen aside from a hand resting on Shiro’s shoulder. Admiral Muñoz’s face came onto the screen, looking significantly less than happy in his own seat back on Earth.

“Admiral Shirogane. Leader Keith. I apologize for interrupting your day, but there has been an incident over in the Anteus system. A splinter cell from the Fires of Purification has been discovered trying to take control of the population of Dorcus IV, and they have succeeded in taking one of the larger cities.” Both men tensed, earning a nod from Muñoz. “While we have other vessels that have begun to spread through the universe, you are closest to the Anteus system, and best poised to act.”

“I understand. We’ll make our way there immediately, thank you for making us aware of the situation.” Shiro’s voice was steady, calm even as he reached up to place his organic hand over Keith’s still resting on his shoulder. “Is there anything else about the situation we ought to be aware of, Admiral?”

Muñoz was silent for a long moment, long enough that Keith moved to lean down so he was in view of the console. When he spoke, he looked at both men with a somber expression. “Something suspicious occurred just before the group made their move, we aren’t entirely certain what happened, our intelligence is shaky in regards to that, but…” He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. “There are rumors that there was a Lion on the surface, depositing something before leaving. It was as our sources moved to see what was there that the group made their move. Whatever, whoever the Lions deposited? They’re in the hands of the Fires of Purification.”

Keith’s face scrunched up momentarily before looking at Muñoz. “Lion -- by Lion, you mean--”

“Exactly. Reports indicated that the Blue Lion appeared.”

There was a beat of silence before Keith leaned over to press a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek before quickly walking towards the bedroom. “I’ll muster those I can within the Blades to come assist us, and gather the others. This is a situation that we should all be there for.”

There was a soft smile on Shiro’s face as he watched Keith moving before sobering and nodding at Muñoz. “We’ll handle things, sir. Shirogane, out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing I wrote to show how I pictured post-canon Sheith being, and I really like the thoughts I have for this little universe.
> 
> I haven't decided yet if I'll continue this into a full fledged fic, or if I'll just do drabbles set in this world. We'll see what happens. :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
